The discussion below is merely provided for general background information and is not intended to be used as an aid in determining the scope of the claimed subject matter.
Aspects of the invention relate to an open roof construction for a vehicle, comprising a roof opening in a stationary roof part, a panel which by an operating mechanism is movable between a closed position in which it closes the roof opening and an open position in which the panel is moved rearwards to a position at least partially above a part of the stationary roof part behind the roof opening, wherein the operating mechanism comprises a rear moving assembly for guiding and supporting the panel, wherein the open roof construction further comprises seals that are positioned in the roof opening in the region of roof opening edges and which are intended for cooperation with the panel.
It is noted that within the context of the present disclosure the “stationary roof part” also may be an adjacent part of the roof which can move independently, such as an adjacent panel with its own operating mechanism.
In a known open roof construction of such a type the panel generally is moved and guided by the rear moving assembly which cooperates with a rear part of the panel and by a forward mechanism (such as for example a combination of stationary curved track cooperating with a guide shoe fixed to a forward part of the panel) which both define elements of the operating mechanism (which, in addition, may comprise further elements, such as for example a drive member or slide which is responsible for activating the elements of the operating mechanism).
One important factor influencing the stability of the panel in its open position is the spacing between the locations where the rear moving assembly and the forward mechanism engage the panel. In a known open roof construction these locations will have to remain between the seals. When the panel moves towards the open position, part of the rear moving assembly slides along the panel and closes in on the forward mechanism, reducing the said spacing and thus the stability. The amount in which the panel can be moved to an open position, and thus the amount of roof opening that can be freed, is determined by the minimum stability required.
One possible solution for providing sufficient stability when increasing the amount in which the panel frees the roof opening, would be to move part of the rear moving assembly over and beyond the seal that is positioned in the roof opening in the region of the rearward roof opening edge without engaging it. However, this would require a substantial lifting height of the panel and therefore would increase the so-called package height of the construction. Moreover, and even more importantly, the panel in its open position would be located at a substantial height above the stationary roof. In modern open roof designs, however, it is a desire to position the panel in its open position as close as possible to the stationary roof part (among others because of aesthetics and aerodynamic reasons). Also, in the open position, such an increased height could lead to a more steep position of the panel, which is not favoured, however.